Life As We Know It
by ConnieXAlice
Summary: Everyone has finally found their way back to each other after the events of last year. They all join back at the hostel and decide to stay on the run. Chase is happily dating Gert Gert is happily dating chase but when she contracts a illness far worse than anything old lace caught it starts to kill her. The team must do everything to save her.
1. The Aftermath

The Aftermath 

Third Person PoV

It's been a month since the runaways reunited and everything seemed to be going their way. They all had jobs and we able to complete transform the hostel with the money. Nico and Karolina are still together and chase and Gert are happy together.

They had all celebrated their first night back differently.

Nico and Karolina and chase and Gert had a more grown up approach.

While Alex went to see Livy and Molly she went to be a vigilante.

That bring us here a month after the reunion and with greets head in a toilet.

Gert PoV

Chase: are you okay Gert

Gert: I think so maybe it's just something I ate.

Chase: but we've all been eating the same things and we're fine maybe we should take you the doctors we can try to escape as straight after.

Gert: No chase I'm fine I just need to lay dow...n

(She faints)

Chase: oh my god Gert. GUYS GUYS HELP.

Alex: wheat wrong chase

Chase: Gert was throwing up then she passed out.

Karolina: maybe we should take her to a hospital.

Molly: we can't it will blow our cover.

Chase: guys I know Gert and she thinks I haven't noticed the fact she's been throwing up for three weeks now. She needs help.

Nico: maybe she doesn't need a doctor. I can just perform a test spell and my staff will tell em what's wrong.

Chase: okay do that then.

Nico: it has to be done when's she's awake so we can do it tomorrow.

Chase: okay.

Chase PoV

I don't know what's wrong with Gert but I will protect her from it whether she thinks she needs it or not.


	2. The Spell

Gert PoV

I woke up in my bed asleep in chases arms.

Gert: Chase

Chase: what's up babe

Gert: what happened

Chase: you fainted after you threw up. Nico has found a spell that can test what's wrong with you.

Gert: okay as long as if it's serious we go to the doctors.

Chase: I promise.

Gert: good.

Nico PoV

I kinda already know what's up with Gert I scanned her yesterday when we were all sat the table.

What's happening to gert is not good and we need to get to a safe place where she can get help.

I walk into her room and see everyone around her.

Nico: you ready gert

Gert: just find out what's wrong with me.

Nico: okay stay still

Gert: okay

Nico: scan

A blue light flew out my wand and suddenly a heartbeat was heard.

Molly: what is it

Karolina: Nico what's wrong with her.

Nico: she's pregnant but because of her telepathy her baby has it too it's drawing it's power from gert ultimately killing her.

Gert: what

Chase: Nico you need to explain now. Outside now

Nico: the baby in Gert isn't a human it's a mutant. It's going to be a smart/telepathic baby. It's connected to gert she can hear what it wants. A bit like old laces connection. That baby won't survive without taking some of gert with her.

Chase: your telling me that the baby is weakening gert

Nico: at first yeah but as soon as it grows strong enough it may kill her. I don't know yet I need to read more of my books that my mum gave me. They will help me understand because I've seen this prophecy before it happened 300 years ago.

Chase: can we stop it killing gert without killing it.

Nico: I think so but for now she needs to sit it out that means no leaving here or trying to leave without help we can't risk anything.

Chase: okay

Gert: arghhh chase

Chase: I have to go you need to sort this out Nico we can't lose gert.

Gert: help me please it hurts.


	3. The Hiest

Molly PoV 

I can see the pain Gerts in and I can't let it go on like this I need to get her something to help ease the pain. 

I need some help though. 

Molly: Karolina 

Karolina: What's Up Molly 

Molly: I need your help 

Karolina: what's up 

Molly: I want to get Gert some medication that will actually help her. 

Karolina: how do you intend on doing that

Molly: my parent they have a drip and morpheme and some nutrients that can help her in the basement and I want to steal them. 

Karolina: I'm in. One question how did you know this will help her. 

Molly: I used to read dales old medical journals when I was home alone to see if there was any conception to my power.

Karolina: lets go. 

Third person PoV 

They walked up to the basement both open hearted and with set plan. Of course their plans never go to plan. 

Molly broke the door down and karolina used her power to locate the items. One thing they didn't intend happening was someone showing up. 

Karolina: Ssh someone's here 

Molly: we need to go chase just texted me Gerts getting worse. She needs these meds. 

Karolina: lets go 

Gert PoV 

I can feel the baby inside of me even though Nico only says I'm a few weeks gone but she's right I'm telepathically connected to it I can hear it. I can feel it. 

I love this baby and I will always put it first but it's really hurting me and don't know how much more I can take. 

Chase: Hey how you feeling 

Gert: everywhere hurts

Molly: we have something to help 

Chase: what did you guys do 

Karolina: we broke into our basement and got you some morphine and some vitamins for the baby.

Nico:Thys great but we don't know how to make a morphine drip. 

Molly: I do when I was home alone i used to read Dales old medical books. 

Gert: can we do something then please.


	4. The Stand Off

The Stand Off

Nico PoV

Today is Gerts two month scan. I'm surprised she's lasted this long that baby is draining all of her energy.

Molly PoV

I feel so terrible for Gert she keeps saying she's fine but she's in pain I can see it and we just want to help her but she loves that baby and will let it grow whether it kills her or not.

Gert PoV

Today was my two month scan for the baby and I love it but I can feel it growing stronger and me weaker. I can find out today whether it's a boy or a girl because it's growing quicker than a normal baby.

Nico: you ready Gert

Gert: yeah

Nico: Check Up

Chase: well what it is it

Nico: it's a girl

Gert: oh

Chase: it's amazing Gert (kisses her head)

Gert: yeah it is.

Alex: guys guys we need to go now our parents their outside

Karolina: what how did they find us

Molly: we need to protect ourselves and especially Gert.

Gert: guys can you please take me outside I want to speak to Dale and Stacey

Chase: Gert I'm not putting you or the baby in danger

Gert: please besides you guys can watch me and old lace won't leave my side please.

Chase: i love you gert and I would do anything for you but I'm not allowing you to go outside.

Gert: I hate you.

Chase: I'm sorry gert.

Chase: old lace protect Gert.

Old Lace: Rawweeer

Chase: good girl.

(With the parents)

Geoffrey: you guys need to come home now

Alex: now you people are murders and we will have no part of it.

Stacey: wait where's gert

Chase: she's inside she didn't want to come out.

Dale: somethings wrong I know.

Janet: he's lying I know when chase is lying.

Nico: now did you even find us.

Tina: after Molly and Karolina broke into the Yorkes basement the first time we put trackers inside everything. When you broke in a second time for morphine we traced it back to here.

Molly: I'm sorry guys

Chase: Molly it's okay you were just trying to help gert.

Stacey: what's wrong with gert

Gert: nothing wrong with me (arghhh)

Chase:(runs to help her) what are you doing up

Gert: you need to explain what you did to me when I was younger that amounts to me dying now.

Dale: what.

Tina: are you stupid she's pregnant by chase clearly

Stacey: you got my daughter pregnant at 16

Gert: I stopped being your daughter the moment you killed that girl.

Dale: Gert please come home you can't raise a baby in this place.

Molly: shes doing fine she doesn't need you guys she's got us.

Geoffrey: That's it it's time to fight. Enough talking.

Third Person PoV

Chase: you want a fight we will give you a fight. Old lace protect Gert.

Almost suddenly their were shots fired everywhere.

Molly was throwing boulders and Nico spells.

For about ten minutes the fighting continues and with their last dart. Dale Aimed it at chase but gert she ran with all her strength and it hit her stomach.

Chase: gert you stupid girl.

Gert: I was going to die anyway at least you can live.

Chase: I don't want to live with our you.

Nico: guys they hit her stomach.

Chase: gert stay awake please.

Gert: I love You chase.


	5. The Stand Off (01-17 01:58:49)

The Stand Off

Nico PoV

Today is Gerts two month scan. I'm surprised she's lasted this long that baby is draining all of her energy.

Molly PoV

I feel so terrible for Gert she keeps saying she's fine but she's in pain I can see it and we just want to help her but she loves that baby and will let it grow whether it kills her or not.

Gert PoV

Today was my two month scan for the baby and I love it but I can feel it growing stronger and me weaker. I can find out today whether it's a boy or a girl because it's growing quicker than a normal baby.

Nico: you ready Gert

Gert: yeah

Nico: Check Up

Chase: well what it is it

Nico: it's a girl

Gert: oh

Chase: it's amazing Gert (kisses her head)

Gert: yeah it is.

Alex: guys guys we need to go now our parents their outside

Karolina: what how did they find us

Molly: we need to protect ourselves and especially Gert.

Gert: guys can you please take me outside I want to speak to Dale and Stacey

Chase: Gert I'm not putting you or the baby in danger

Gert: please besides you guys can watch me and old lace won't leave my side please.

Chase: i love you gert and I would do anything for you but I'm not allowing you to go outside.

Gert: I hate you.

Chase: I'm sorry gert.

Chase: old lace protect Gert.

Old Lace: Rawweeer

Chase: good girl.

(With the parents)

Geoffrey: you guys need to come home now

Alex: now you people are murders and we will have no part of it.

Stacey: wait where's gert

Chase: she's inside she didn't want to come out.

Dale: somethings wrong I know.

Janet: he's lying I know when chase is lying.

Nico: now did you even find us.

Tina: after Molly and Karolina broke into the Yorkes basement the first time we put trackers inside everything. When you broke in a second time for morphine we traced it back to here.

Molly: I'm sorry guys

Chase: Molly it's okay you were just trying to help gert.

Stacey: what's wrong with gert

Gert: nothing wrong with me (arghhh)

Chase:(runs to help her) what are you doing up

Gert: you need to explain what you did to me when I was younger that amounts to me dying now.

Dale: what.

Tina: are you stupid she's pregnant by chase clearly

Stacey: you got my daughter pregnant at 16

Gert: I stopped being your daughter the moment you killed that girl.

Dale: Gert please come home you can't raise a baby in this place.

Molly: shes doing fine she doesn't need you guys she's got us.

Geoffrey: That's it it's time to fight. Enough talking.

Third Person PoV

Chase: you want a fight we will give you a fight. Old lace protect Gert.

Almost suddenly their were shots fired everywhere.

Molly was throwing boulders and Nico spells.

For about ten minutes the fighting continues and with their last dart. Dale Aimed it at chase but gert she ran with all her strength and it hit her stomach.

Chase: gert you stupid girl.

Gert: I was going to die anyway at least you can live.

Chase: I don't want to live with our you.

Nico: guys they hit her stomach.

Chase: gert stay awake please.

Gert: I love You chase.


End file.
